a kitten, a date and bacon on a stick
by Harry Potter fan 3000
Summary: this was done for usuallybored's challenge. sam and freddie have been dating and this is how Carly finds out sam and freddie are dating and how sam realizes she loves freddie. it is not great but i think it is good


Sam pucket stood in the living room of her best friend carly shay's apartment, tapping her foot to a fast non-existent tune. Exasperated she called up the stairs. " Sheesh carls how long dose it take to pick out an outfit I know it's a date but just to the groovy smoothie it doesn't matter what you wear so it shouldn't take" she checked her watch, " half an hour to pick out an outfit"

After a lot of fuss carly finally came down wearing skinny jeans and a red blouse with a pink coral Pendant and a pink-beaded earrings. Sam wore a skinny jeans black converse and a ¾ sleeve patterned tee the entire way down and to the groovy smoothly carly babbled on and on about her " perfect" new boyfriend Jeremy and how they were going to get married and live happily ever after. Having become tired about hearing about Mr. perfect, Sam yelled "I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP!" Carly replied shocked, "what". Sam's reply came in an eye roll that clearly said no more Jeremy talk. Awkwardly carly said so who's your date. Sam said annoyed "you'll find out stop bugging me, this is the tenth time you have asked me today." They had arrived at eh groovy smoothie and walked in.

Carly was shocked at what she saw Freddie was waiting there for Sam. Even more surprising, was Sam's reaction running to Freddie and hugging him. They were lost in their own world until a odd sound much like a dying goose interrupted their moment and the looked over at carly still hand in hand. She sat their wide-eyed trying to form words and failing miserably.

Freddie laughed, "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do " he paused talking carefully as if the mater were a made of glass and one wrong word would break it. " well as you can see Sam and I are dating and I thought Sam had already told you" Carly finally turned to Sam and said, I happy for you but aren't you afraid of what will happened when people at school find out about this they might tease. " Sam replied laughing" "I'm Sam Puckett, I'm invincible" her voice became serious, " Any way any one stupid enough to make fun of us will get a beading they won't forget" they went on to another topic eventually but their conversation was cut short when te-bo walked up to them offering bacon on a stick. How he got it on their no one knew. Sam turned to Freddie and gave Him puppy do eyes" peewees" she said. You can't eat this much bacon Samantha. Freddie replied with a smirk Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and said in an angry voice, "mama wants the bacon. And don't call me Samantha." She added annoyed. He sleighed and bought it She scared it down in under thirty seconds Jeremy gave Sam a weird look a mix between disgust and amazement and said wow that girl can eat." Sam said mama likes her ham' he gave hr a weird look and said, "what ever floats your boat." Sam snorted and said laughing, "Wow, that sure is original." He got angry with her but carly calmer=d him down.

Eventually carly and Jeremy got into mushy lovey-dovey conversation they showed no signs of stopping sot Sam said how about we ditch this joint and go to a movie I've heard that the new girly cow, movie is good. A d I won't to see it. "After Freddie agreed they left.

They watched the movie and went back to the groovy smoothie to meat up with Carly and Jeremy. After a little while they all lefty and after kissing Carly good night Jeremy went home. Sam decided to stay at carly's that night because carly had about a million questions for Sam and sam's mom was trying on yet another bikini. They walked in to they shay residence and saw Spenser petting what appeared to be a small havening lump off fur. Sam asked, in a surprisingly kind voice Spenser what are you doing and hat IS this pitiful thing next to you. " She had a feeling what it was and when the little thing lifted it's head revealing two pointed ears, whiskers and big blue eyes she was proven right. The kitten gave a small meow and crawled into Sam's arms snuggling into them and purring. Sam acted very differently than her usual self with the cat she petted it and cooed at it. She eventually looked up and upon seeing Spencer and carry's shocked faces, said, what I have a oft spot for cants. They are strong fast and they don't care what others think about them. They are purity awesome, any way dose he have an name," spener told her that he didn't and that she could name it after thinking for a while she said, Freddie fang Pukkit." Carly was confused why Freddie." Sam said embraced know I'm not usually that cheesy but I thought Freddie would like it and it will only be on his license but his common name will be fang " she then said in a almost threatening voice don't tell anyone about his full name."

Latter that night when they started to fall asleep the kitten curled up next to Sam and purred happy to find a home at last and Sam smiled as she fell asleep the kitten made her realize d she loved Freddie and surprisingly she was okay with it.

**please review and if you insult it please make it **c******onstructive criticism**. no flames, they will be deleted 


End file.
